


Exasperation

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Series: Results of a 'Smut Meme' [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, Meme, Sexual Content, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As with most of what Sideswipe and Jazz cooked up together, Prowl often had little patience for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exasperation

Jazz and Sideswipe had easily discovered that by "ganging up" on Prowl, it was twice as easy to short out his battle computer and leave them with an armful of writhing, steadily overheating Datsun, and it was now their favorite game to play. How quick could they do it, just how much could he endure? As with most of what Sideswipe and Jazz cooked up together, Prowl often had little patience for it - but then, at the moment he was hardly in a position to do much about it. Sideswipe was at his back, arms wrapped around him, fingers teasing beneath his bumper as he nibbled lightly down the tactician's neck, while Jazz had occupied himself with doorwings that were quivering oh-so-temptingly. The red mech was steadily sliding his mouth from Prowl's neck to a shoulder, trailing open-mouthed kisses down his back. A smirk coiled his lips as the tactician bowed his back and barely choked down a cry as Jazz did something  _particularly_  well with those twitching panels; Sideswipe wasn't quite paying attention to _what_ it was, too occupied by tilting his head and swiping that devilish glossa towards one of the Datsun's wingjoints.

A cry tore from Prowl's lips, optics flaring white as he threw his head back; the feeling of Sideswipe's hot mouth over the sensitive joint and the shock of cool air upon it as he shifted, before rushing back with lips and glossa and denta... oh it was just too much. His doors flailed about wildly, body arching and pressing against Jazz's, vents panting and hissing around clenched denta. Slowly, Sideswipe trailed his mouth back towards the elder mech's helm, nuzzling his cheek against an audio and grinning at Jazz over the tactician's shoulder.

"Jazz!" Prowl hissed, groaning softly. "S- _Sideswipe_!"

Jazz's grin only widened. "Checkmate, Prowler."

Sideswipe just chuckled into the Datsun's audio.


End file.
